Staring Competition
by Kinkajouu
Summary: Ryuk and Rem have a staring competition to determine which of them is the better Shinigami, much to the annoyance of Light, and the excitement of Misa. Oneshot.


+ Ryuk and Rem have a staring competition to determine which of them is the better Shinigami, much to the annoyance of Light, and the excitement of Misa. Oneshot.

+ Warnings: The Shinigami know how to cheat!

+ Disclaimer: I own it not.

+ A/N: Helloooo! This is my first _ever_ Death Note fanfiction :O I've just finished reading volume 5 of the manga, and I haven't actually watched the anime, yet.

But, Ryuk has become my favourite character, haha. So this would basically take place before Ryuk goes back to the Shinigami world (I know Rem stays). So Light and Misa basically still have their Death Notes (well, _Light_ has their Death Notes, haha).

Anyway, enough of my rambling. Enjoy this short little oneshot!

* * *

**Staring Competition**

"You are going to lose… Ryuk."

"I think not, Rem."

Light sighed and folded his arms angrily. This little _competition_ of Ryuk and Rem's was seriously beginning to annoy him. Light looked over to Misa, who was waving her arms around in the air, and waving flags that had Rem's face on them. Light wouldn't be caught dead cheering Ryuk on like that.

Misa's excitement turned to shock when Rem reached out and pulled on a strand of Rem's 'hair'. Rem watched on boredly, merely taking Rem's offending hand away from him.

"You cannot make me blink like that," Rem stated calmly.

"I will make you blink first, though," Ryuk said, staring at his opposition with wide eyes.

Light sighed again. He didn't know which one of them had suggested this little staring competition, but he did know that he was going to end up hurting one, or both, or them if they didn't stop it soon. Misa's cheering flared up again, but stopped once more when Rem spoke to her.

"Misa… Bring me my secret weapon."

Ryuk continued to stare at Rem, but this time a little bit worriedly. He didn't know what Rem's secret weapon could be, but Light himself have a very good idea. Misa went into her little kitchen, and brought back an apple.

"That's cheating," Ryuk said, as Misa gave Rem the apple.

"So was pulling on my hair."

Rem held up the apple to Ryuk's face, and waved it back and forth. Ryuk's eyes followed it, and Ryuk couldn't help but moved forward, and bite the apple. Completely whole. Not once did he blink.

"Ouch. You're biting my hand, Ryuk," Rem said, wanting to blink in pain, but not doing so.

Ryuk removed his mouth from Rem's hand, and Light saw that Ryuk had devoured the entire apple, save for the stem which Rem was left to hold. Rem threw it behind him, where it hit Light on the nose. He frowned some more, truly believing that this was getting out of hand.

"That was uncalled for, Rem," Ryuk said, widening his, as they had felt like they were about to close.

"Yes, and so is this," Rem replied, kicking Ryuk in the knee.

"Ouch…" Ryuk said in pain, wincing, but not blinking.

Rem let out a satisfied 'ha', before letting out a little 'ow' as Ryuk grabbed his nose.

"Got your conk!" Ryuk laughed, and let go of Rem's nose.

Rem frowned, and thought of what he could do next. An idea struck him, and he zoomed in close to Ryuk's face. Ryuk stared back, a little bit scared. Rem wasn't actually going to do anything, but just get so close into Ryuk's face that it intimidated him greatly, and made him blink. Before this could happen, Ryuk decided to shout one thing he had seen on an advert that morning.

"Bring on the trumpets!"

Rem blinked and backed off. Ryuk laughed triumphantly, and Light sighed a sigh of relief. Misa let out a disappointed moan, and dropped her flags to the floor. Rem frowned at Ryuk's next words.

"I won this staring competition, Rem. This means I am the better Shinigami."

"No, Ryuk… It means you cheat better," Rem replied, scowling.

"You're just a sore loser," Ryuk said, pouting, which looked rather odd.

"Now that your silly little competition is over, can we get back to listening what I'm going to send L next?" Light said, flopping down onto the couch.

Ryuk and Rem nodded at him, and prepared themselves for a lot of self-praise an L-bashing. Then Misa cut in.

"You two should have a 'Which Is The Better Shinigami?' competition, with a series of games one of you has to win. We could start with an obstacle course!"

Light looked on in horror as both Ryuk and Rem agreed with what Misa had said, and she began explaining what they would have to do in the obstacle course. Light buried his head in his hands. It was just not going to end.

* * *

A/N: A bit rubbish, I know. And short. I don't know if there's any point putting this up… But I will. Haha.


End file.
